


Vestidos

by Odd_Ellie



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, Gen, Portuguese
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 17:12:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18721408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd_Ellie/pseuds/Odd_Ellie
Summary: “Não fale, você perdeu muito sangue”“E de quem é a culpa ?”





	Vestidos

Prussia abriu seus olhos e Hungria respirou aliviada. Depois do fim da batalha ela o carregou para ter suas feridas tratadas, e ficou ao seu lado até que ele despertasse.

“Hungria ?”

“Não fale, você perdeu muito sangue”

“E de quem é a culpa ?”

“Do seu rei idiota que resolveu invadir terras que não pertenciam a ele”

“Isso é discutível...você está usando calças de novo”

“Vestidos não são muito práticos no campo de batalha”

“E Austria não está aqui”

“Sim e o que uma coisa tem haver com a outra ?”

“Você começou a usar vestidos na mesma época que você se mudou pra casa dele”

“E daí ? Você não gosta dos meus vestidos ?”

“Não. Não importa o que eu acho deles e não devia importar o que o Austria pensa. Use eles se você gosta deles, não para chamar a atenção daquele almofadinhas. Se é necessário uma troca de roupas pra que ele veja que a melhor coisa no mundo está na frente dele ele é até mais idiota do que ele parece”

Hungria hesitou, ele obviamente estava meio zonzo pela perda de sangue, ele nunca teria dito aquilo para ela em seu estado de mente normal (bem tão normal quanto era possível se tratando de Prussia) , então ela decidiu não interrogá-lo sobre porque ele tinha descrito uma inimiga como a melhor coisa no mundo. E apenas disse :

“Eu uso vestidos por mim, não por Austria. Francamente eu acho que Austria me prefere em calças. Se você está interessado em saber. Agora descanse Prussia”

“Não me diga o que fazer” ele disse poucos segundos antes de adormecer.


End file.
